playstationhomefandomcom-20200214-history
Unlockables
Echochrome Stage A :* Full Figure White Costum :** Unlocked when you complete the stage with 1,000 or more points. :* Decorative Piece :** Unlocked when you complete the stage with 10,000 or more points. Stage B :* Echochrome T-Shirt :** Complete Stage B or Stage C with 5,000 or more points. :* Thinking Man Figure :** Unlocked when you complete the stage with 10,000 or more points. Stage C :* Coffee Table :** Unlocked when you complete the stage with 20,000 or more points. Ice Breaker :* Ice Breaker Beanie :*'Ice Breaker T-Shirt' :* Ice Breaker Pants :* Ice Breaker Boots :* Ice Breaker Statue Spaces Many of the spaces in Home will have unlockable ornaments, furniture and clothing. A list can be found in the page titled Spaces. NAMCO Museum Trial :Information on how to set up and run the NAMCO Museum Trial can be found here. Pac-Man :* PAC-MAN T-Shirt :** Unlocked when you eat a cherry. :* NAMCO Shorts :** Unlocked when you eat a strawberry. ' :*** :* PAC-MAN Arcade Machine :** Unlocked when you eat all four ghosts with one power pellet (larger yellow circles). Galaga :* NAMCO Chair :** Unlocked when you beat Stage 1. :* Galaga T-Shirt :** Unlocked when you beat Stage 2. :* Galaga Jacket :** Unlocked when you let the enemy capture a ship (you must have more than one life to do this). Your captured ship will turn red. Kill all of the enemies around the enemy holding your ship. When he is the last one, follow his pattern. Right as he is going off of the bottom of the screen, crash into your ship (the red one). '' :* '''Galaga Arcade Machine' :** Unlocked when you let the enemy capture a ship (you must have more than one life to do this). Your captured ship will turn red. Once the enemy has your ship and has returned to the top of the screen, kill the enemy who is holding your ship. If you do this right, the ship you rescued will come down allowing you to have two shooting instead of one. Dig-Dug :* Pooka Ornament :** Unlocked when you complete beat Stage 2. :* Dig-Dug T-Shirt :** Unlocked when you eat the carrot. :* Dig-Dug Ballcap :** Unlocked when you eat the turnip. :* Dig-Dug Arcade Machine :** Unlocked when you kill two enemies using one rock. The best way to do this is to lure them into following you, then create one straight path under a rock, once you run into the rock turn either right or left, causing it to fall and kill the enemies below you. Xevious :* Xevious Shoes (Female Only) :** Unlocked when you complete the game. :* Xevious T-Shirt :** Unlocked when you find the white tower in the first stage. This tower is located in the grass off to the right and below the path which has the three stationary vehicles on it. You must bomb the grass to make it appear. :* Xevious Arcade Machine :** Unlocked when you find the white flag. The white flag is located on the first full-length river that you run into. You must bomb the river in order to make it appear. Disc based unlockables Note: All clothing items come in both male and female variants. Batman: Arkham Asylum *'Batcave personal apartment' *Unlocked when you start up the game Resident Evil 5 *'Chris Redfield Ornament' Unlocked when you start up the game *'Sheva Alomar Ornament' Unlocked when you complete the game on Normal difficulty *'Jill Valentine Ornament' Unlocked when you complete the game on Veteran difficulty *'Albert Wesker Ornament' Unlocked when you complete the game on Professional difficulty *'Treasure Chest Ornament' Unlocked when you collect every unique piece of treasure. Buzz! Quiz World *'Champagne Ornament' Awarded after winning a certain number of online quizzes. *'Russian Doll Ornament' Awarded after winning a certain number of online quizzes. *'Bonsai Tree Ornament' Awarded after winning a certain number of online quizzes. Singstar *'Tshirt' Score over 9000 on 5 songs on easy *'Tshirt' Visit the Singstore *'Tshirt' Post a comment on another player's profile page *'Tshirt' Upload any type of media to singstar online Street Fighter IV *'Dan's Saikyo Tshirt' Win ten battles online *'Akuma's Tshirt' Win 100 battles online *'Shadaloo Tshirt' Defeat Gouken and clear Arcade mode in Hardest difficulty *'S.I.N. Tshirt' Get Gold Medals in all challenges *'Gouken Tshirt ' Get the platinum trophy Tekken 6 *'Arcade cabinet' Beat Arcade Mode offline *'6 Tshirt' Beat Mishima estate in the scenario *'Kazuya Gloves' Beat G Corporation, Millenium Tower Heliport in the scenario *'Logo Tshirt' Beat Container Terminal 7 in the scenario *'Long Tshirt ' Beat Azazel's Temple, Central Corridor in the scenario Disgaea 3 (Japan only unlockables)